Every Star, Every Planet
by Seito
Summary: It started with a blue box... The 11th Doctor, Amy, and Rory took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in present of 6 unusual teens. For the YJ team, this day couldn't get any stranger... and as usual there's always an alien invasion. R&R
1. Chapter 1: The Man and a Blue Box

I own nothing.

Filled for a YJ anon meme prompt.

Cookies if you can point out every single Doctor Who reference I threw in. Takes place before Season 6 (so sometime after Christmas Carol)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01:<strong>The Man and a Blue Box

* * *

><p><em>Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!<em>

The sound echoed through the walls of Mount Justice. Six heads turned away from the TV screen to see a blue box starting to materialize behind them. Winds began to pick up and the clinking sound of the TV swaying on the table could be heard. With one last _Vworp_, it appeared fully solid before them.

Then the door popped open and revealed a man wearing a bowtie.

It was all downhill from there.

* * *

><p>-Five Minutes Earlier-<p>

"So, Amy, Rory, where should we head off to next?" the Doctor asked. He grinned at his two lovely companions. "I was thinking May 31, 1279 BC with the crowning of Ramesses II as he takes the throne as pharaoh. The greatest and most celebrated pharaoh in all of history, ruled for nearly 66 years."

"Well, that seems like fun," Amy said, leaning against the pole frame that surrounded the console. "Always wanted to meet a pharaoh."

"As long as he doesn't kill us," Rory remarked. He was next standing next to Amy, watching the Doctor as he pulled levers and twisted some knobs.

"Well then, let's be off then," the Doctor said. "Lots adventures waiting for us, time doesn't stand still after all." He flipped a lever. Instantly the room began to shake and everyone held onto something.

Soon the TARDIS landed, creating its wonderful _Vworp_sound. The Doctor jumped over to the door. He looked back at Amy and Rory, grinning like the madman he was. "Welcome to Ancient Egypt!" he proclaimed, stepping out of the TARDIS.

Instead of the dusty sand dunes of Egypt, six children looked back at him. The Doctor looked backed at the TARDIS, where Amy and Rory were now standing in the doorway. "Hmm," the Doctor remarked. "It seems we've taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"Who are you?" The dark skinned boy asked.

"Doctor?" Amy asked. "Where are we?"

"Excellent question, Amy. I'll tell you in a moment as soon as I figure it out myself." He pulled his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket and managed to duck just in time as a birdarang flew towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the boy wearing sunglasses warned. Two more birdarangs were in his hands, as he was poised to send them flying again with just a flick of the wrist.

The Doctor looked at the birdarang. "Interesting! That's a birdarang isn't it?" He examined the children closer. "Yes! Oh brilliant! Brilliant! You're not in uniform, but I wager you're the famous Robin." Then he pointed to the dark skinned boy. "Gills, webbed hands, and those tattoos, you're an Atlantean." After that, he shifted his attention to the boy wearing an S on his shirt. "I say you're a Kryptonian, but given your age, you're not the original last son." Next he moved onto girl with green skin. "Oh hoho, if I had to take a guess you're a Martian. Hmm, interesting, interesting." Lastly he looked at the remaining children, a redhead boy and a blond haired girl. "I suppose you two are humans, not entirely sure which two humans you are."

The children stared at him. The Doctor turned back toward Amy and Rory. "Excellent news! I know where we are. We're in Mount Justice, and this," he said gesturing to the children, "Is the Young Justice." He scanned the room with his sonic screwdriver. "November 11, 2011. Brilliant!"

"Young Justice?" Rory repeated. "As in superheroes, like from my comic books?"

"Superheroes don't exist," Amy pointed out. The children looked affronted by her words.

"Of course they exist!" the Doctor argued. "We did just rewrite time and history we're allowed a little leeway. Think of it this way, we have now have defenders for Earth. Real defenders. Ah, you humans, growing up so fast." For a moment he looked so incredibly proud.

"We won't ask again," the dark skinned Atlantean said in a serious tone. "Who are you?"

The Doctor turned back toward the children. "Oh yes, yes where are my manners? I'm The Doctor and this is Amy and Rory."

* * *

><p>This day couldn't get much stranger.<p>

Black Canary had let them off from training early today as she had take care of a league mission. Since they had a few hours until most of them had to return home, the team had decided to do some team bonding and watch a movie. With a quick change into more comfortable clothes, they had settled on the couch. They were halfway through _Up_(and Doug and his lovable introduction) when they had heard a noise.

As they turned around, this blue… box appeared out of nowhere. Instantly all of them were on their feet, poised for attack.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" Wally asked. It wasn't every day a box just appeared out of nowhere. What possible technology could allow something like that to happen? There was the Zeta Beam, but that required fixed points.

"How did it break through our security?" Robin questioned. He fingered the edge of his birdarang, ready to throw it at a moment's notice.

The door opened, and out popped a man wearing a bowtie. He babbled something about taking a wrong turn somewhere. "Who are you?" Kaldur asked.

The team noted that in the doorway of the blue box, two more people appeared: a redhead lady and brunette guy. As the man wearing the bowtie reached for his pocket and pulled out a silver tube device, Robin let one his birdarangs fly.

Instantly the man ducked to the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Robin warned. He didn't know that the device did but he didn't want to find out. It could be detonator or something.

He wasn't expecting what the man sprouted out next. He pointed to Robin. "Interesting! That's a birdarang isn't it? Yes! Oh brilliant! Brilliant! You're not in uniform, but I wager you're the famous Robin."

Robin shared a look at his teammates. He knew there was only one through running through their heads. _'This guy is weird.'_

"Gills, webbed hands, and those tattoos, you're an Atlantean," the man said, looking at Kaldur.

"He doesn't recognize that you're Aqualad?" Robin muttered.

"Apparently not. Just that I'm Atlantean," Kaldur replied.

That made no sense. If he recognized Robin, he should recognize Aqualad. Robin had been a hero the longest, but Aqualad was in the spotlight just as often. How can this guy know one of them but not the other?

"I say you're a Kryptonian, but given your age, you're not the original last son," the man continued, looking at Superboy.

"He knows Supey is a clone?" Wally whispered in shocked.

"The public doesn't even know about Superboy's existence yet," Megan added.

"Well it could be a logical deduction if his words are anything to go by?" Kaldur countered. The man did say 'given your age' so that would mean at the very least he knew that Superman was fully grown. Anyone with at least a little knowledge of Superman probably knew the story that he was the last of his kind. It wouldn't be too far of a guess that anyone who appeared to be similar to Superman had to be clone or copy of some sort.

"Oh hoho, if I had to take a guess you're a Martian. Hmm, interesting, interesting." He circled around Megan, examining her.

"Well that isn't too hard to figure out," Robin said.

"I suppose you two are humans, not entirely sure which two humans you are," he finally finished off.

"Hey!" Wally and Artemis chimed together. That was hurtful. This guy managed to name all of their teammates but not them?

The man ignored them and informed his companions that he knew where they were. That made no sense to the team. In order to land, appear, whatever, here they would have to know where they were going right? Then again this guy walked out of the blue box shouting "Welcome to Ancient Egypt." Perhaps they really didn't know where they were? It still didn't explain how they got here.

"Superheroes don't exist," the redhead spoke up.

"Has she been living under a rock?" Wally asked. "Of course superheroes exist."

"Maybe she isn't from Earth?" Megan suggested.

"Or another country," Artemis pointed out. "Superheroes aren't that common outside of America yet. Judging from their accent, they're not from around here."

"We can figure that out later," Kaldur whispered. "Right now let's get to the bottom of this." He stood straight and looked the man with the bowtie. From the corner in his eye, he watched as the team began to spread out, moving into a position where they had the man and this blue box surrounded. Then in a serious tone he said, "We won't ask again. Who are you?"

The man looked back at them. "Oh yes, yes where are my manners? I'm The Doctor and this is Amy and Rory," he said.

This day couldn't get any stranger.


	2. Chapter 2: Looking for Trouble

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>Looking for Trouble

* * *

><p>"The Doctor?" Megan repeated slowly, slow recognition appearing on her face.<p>

"You know who he is, Miss M?" Robin asked.

Megan looked at him. "Well," she said, hesitantly. "I've never met him, but there are stories back on Mars. About The Doctor and his blue box. How he would drop out of the sky, bring both chaos and peace at the same time. Savior and Destroyer." She hovered around the Doctor examining him.

The Doctor spun around with her. "That's me!" he said cheerfully. "And you, my pretty Martian, are a far away from home. What brings you here to Earth?"

Megan giggled. "To learn more about Earth. It's a fascinating place."

"Isn't it?" the Doctor said in a glee. "Humans, they never boring."

"I agree," Megan said with a smile. She held out her hand. "I'm M'gann M'orzz. It's nice to meet you Doctor."

The Doctor shook her hand. "Splendid! It's nice to meet you M'gann. As I said, I'm the Doctor, and these two lovely couple is Amy and Rory."

"Um, hello," Rory said. He and Amy both waved.

Megan floated over to them. "Hello! Nice to meet you."

"So you're a real Martian," Amy asked. "From Mars?"

Megan nodded. "What species are you?" she asked.

"Oh just regular old humans," Amy said. Rory nodded next to her.

"Wait a minute," Wally interrupted. "We're missing the bigger picture here. Like how did you guys get this… blue box into the mountain?"

"Excellent point!" the Doctor exclaimed. "You've made a brilliant point um…"

"Wally."

"You've made a brilliant point, Wally," the Doctor said with a clap of his hands. Then he turned 180 degrees around and snapped his fingers. The door of the blue box pushed Amy and Rory out and closed. "Come along Ponds! We've got exploring to do." He headed out the hallway.

"Wait!" Wally shouted. "You didn't answer the question!"

"Don't mind him," Amy said as she walked pass Wally. "He's a bit mad like that."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Rory asked. He had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like this.

Amy bopped him on the head. "Stupid face. We're looking for trouble of course!" She linked her arm through his and both raced after the Doctor.

As the three strangers disappeared down the hall, the teens shared a look. This was so confusing. What was going on?

"We shouldn't let them wander off along should we?" Superboy finally asked.

"Definitely should go after them," Robin agreed with a nod.

Above them the lights flickered for a moment. The entire team looked up at the ceiling. "The lights are still on the frizz, Rob," Wally pointed out.

"Thank Kid Obvious," Robin replied. "I swear I repaired the generator right this time. Bats might have to look at it later. I don't know why it keeps doing that." For the last three days, Mount Justice had been suffering blackouts for no apparent reason. Robin had been adjusting the generator for days and yet every so often the lights would still continue to flicker.

"Don't we have bigger things to worry about?" Artemis asked. "Like following our guests?"

Kaldur nodded. "Yes. Megan, Superboy, go after them please. Make sure they stay out of trouble and away from the more… private rooms we have. The rest of you, suit up. I want us prepared for any trouble we might have," he ordered.

The teens nodded in understanding and took off. Megan and Superboy followed down the hall after the strangers and the rest of them headed back to their rooms to change. So much for a relaxing afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, now, what's this?"<p>

"Oh wow, you guys have your own swimming pool," Amy said, impressed. Currently Amy, Rory, the Doctor, Megan and Superboy were in the pool room. Superboy stood by the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest and a frown marred his face. He watched the strangers carefully.

"Kaldur likes to swim. The pool is salt water since he can't always go into the harbor to swim," Megan explained, floating around the guests. "At the very least it reminds him a bit of home when he stays here."

"Ah the Atlantean?" the Doctor commented. "I suppose yes that's quite true. He's a bit far away from home as well I suppose." He paced around the edge of the pool, staring at the waves created by a wave machine.

"So, he's like from Atlantis. The real lost city of Atlantis," Rory asked, looking at Megan. She nodded.

"Well it can't be lost anymore," Amy said with a snicker.

"So what's behind this door?" the Doctor asked. He pointed to the door hidden in the back of room with a _'Do Not Enter'_sign plastered on it.

Megan pondered it for a moment. "I believe it's the back door to the generator room. No one really uses it as there's a more direct route to the generator room back from where we came from. Um what are you doing?" While she was speaking the Doctor had whipped out that silver tube tool of his and pointed it at the doorknob. It whirled that high pitched noise.

"Opening the door," the Doctor said as if it was a simple matter of fact. He pulled the door open to come face to face with a pair of angry red eyes.

The Doctor stared for a moment before he proclaimed, "And this is the part where we run!"

Amy and Rory dashed toward the door, Megan following right after them. They heard a neigh sound before the horse smashed its hooves through the wall, crumbling it pieces. That was when they got a good look at it.

Easily ten feet tall, it looked like a giant green horse. It had six legs and red eyes. From its back, four black wings protruded out. White horns curved out from its head, upward making a tuning fork shape. It reared up on its hind legs again and began to charge.

Superboy crouched down, ready to leap at the horse, when the Doctor caught him by his hand. "Oh no you don't! I don't care if you think you're invulnerable, against that thing your abilities are useless! Run now!" He pulled Superboy along, following out after Amy, Rory and Megan.

As they reached into the hall, they saw at the end of it was Robin, Wally, Kaldur and Artemis. "RUN!" Amy screamed at them.

From behind Amy, the Doctor shouted, "Everyone into the TARDIS! NOW!"

The four teens looked at each other confused. As they ran passed them, Amy grabbed Robin's hand, dragging the Boy Wonder off. Rory took Artemis' hand and followed after his wife. Megan pushed Wally and Kaldur as Superboy and Doctor ran to catch up.

"Wait, what are we running from?" Wally asked.

_-CRASH-_

Everyone looked back to see the green horse charging through the wall. It shook its head and looked down the hall. Electricity began to crackle around its white horns.

"Okay, I see your point!" Wally said.

"It's building up energy!" the Doctor shouted. "Everyone into the TARDIS! NOW!"

Amy threw open the doors of the TARDIS pushing Robin inside. Rory jumped in after her, pulling along Artemis. Wally flashed himself inside and Megan more or less used her telekinesis to throw in Kaldur before floating into the blue box. The Doctor and Superboy were the last one in, slamming the door behind them.

The Doctor left the confused teens at the door and ran over the console. He began pulling different levels, with Amy and Rory watching on the side.

"No way," Artemis said.

"It's bigger on the inside," Robin said in awe, looking around.

"How is this possible?" Wally asked.

"Everyone hold on tight!" the Doctor exclaimed. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"


	3. Chapter 3: Noillats

I own nothing.

... I tried my best with the technobabble part. Not entirely sure if everything I wrote down is physically possible. My chemistry and physics knowledge is limited at best.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Noillats

* * *

><p>"Hold on-?" Kaldur wasn't able to finish his question as the room began to shake and rattle.<p>

After a few minutes, the shaking came to a stopped. The Doctor made his way through the confused teens still gathered at his door. He pulled the door open and walked outside. Six pairs of curious eyes peered out as well. They saw a large computer, large shelves of books and brown chairs.

"Okay, is it just me or are we in the Hall of Justice?" Robin asked in a breathless voice. The Boy Wonder didn't want to admit it, but this was beginning to be a little too much for his mind to handle. Oh sure he saw on a daily basis the impossible happen. Somehow though, the simple idea of a man wearing a bowtie who had a blue box that could appear out of nowhere and a green horse that Robin isn't even sure how it got into Mount Justice in the first place that wanted to trample them to death topped the list of impossible things. Forget impossible, it didn't even begin to make logical sense in his head.

Looking at his teammates, they were in similar states of shock and disbelief. Wally especially.

"It isn't just you," Kaldur said.

"Ah, the Hall of Justice!" the Doctor said with a smile. "No idea why we landed here, but given it's a superhero headquarter like Mount Justice, it isn't too big of a surprise."

"Hold it!" Wally finally snapped. "Will someone please explain what's going on? What was that green horse thing? Why is this thing bigger on the inside? How did we move from Mount Justice to the Hall of Justice?" Then he turned and pointed a finger at the Doctor. "And who exactly are you?"

"You might want to tell them, Doctor," Amy piped up from her spot where she leaned against the console.

The Doctor threw his hands up in the air. "But where's the fun in that?" he whined.

Six pointed glares were thrown at him. "Right right," the Doctor said. "As I said earlier, I'm The Doctor. As for how we moved from Mount Justice to the Hall of Justice it's because of this sexy thing." He patted the doorway. "You're standing in a TARDIS, that's Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"It's basically a time and space machine," Amy offered.

"And just bigger on the inside," Rory said after her.

"Hey hey! Don't go interrupting my explanation!" the Doctor said with a huff. Honestly, he gets asked to explain himself and his friends go stealing the show from him?

"How is it bigger on the inside?" Wally asked. He had a curious look on his face.

"Excellent question, Wally. Or now that you're actually dressed in that brightly colored costume, it's Kid Flash yes, yes? See this is how it works, what we did was we took a dimension and folded it down layer by layer before sticking it –"

"Basically magic," Artemis interrupted.

The Doctor looked at her horrified. "No! Not Magic! Science! Then again I can see why you think it's magic. Clarke's third law does state _'Any sufficiently advanced form of technology is indistinguishable from magic'_." He then launched into a detailed speech on theory behind the Dimensionally Transcendental applications in TARDIS.

Wally looked at the man in awe. It was clear that the Doctor just jumped straight to the top of Wally's favorite person list.

"Doctor," Amy interrupted. "The giant green horse?"

"Ah yes, right. Of course. Silly me." The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS. "That giant green horse thing is actually a Noillats. Noillats are basically giant walking electromagnetic fields. They naturally produce and can store large amounts of electricity. That little ball of lightning it charging? Easily 10,000 billion volts of electricity and it still will have enough power to fire off another ten of those before it required recharging. They are like your electric eels, but bigger."

"You said my abilities would be useless against it. Why?" Superboy asked.

The Doctor spun around to face Superboy. "Because, if you are a clone of the last son of Krypton, then your abilities work the same as his. That means your invulnerability is produced by a bioelectric aura, which is basically your body produced a small force field around it. In layman terms, your invulnerability works the same as the Noillats' electricity. Your biological cells use bioelectrical energy to store metabolic energy. This means if you're going up against a Noillats one of two things will happen. Your bioelectric aura will start conducting the electricity and suddenly you're like a human that's being struck by lightning but ten times worse which means your survival rate drops way down. Or because your biological cells use bioelectrical energy to store metabolic energy, your body will go into hyperdrive trying to produce metabolic energy to store, literally causing your body to start feeding on itself as a way to get rid all that energy. Either way it will spell your death."

A moment of silence fell on everyone. They all stared at Superboy who was staring at the Doctor. Finally Kaldur said, "Superboy you're not allowed anywhere near that thing."

"None of you should go near that thing," the Doctor remarked with a snort.

"Robin."

Everyone turned to see Batman standing in the doorway. The Dark Knight didn't looked very please, nor did he even bat an eyelash toward the fact the police box he was looking into was bigger on the inside.

"Batman!" the Doctor shouted. He grinned as he leapt from console and rushed over to the vigilante. Without an ounce of fear he grabbed the Dark Knight's hand and began to shake it. "Always wanted to meet you."

"It's Batman," Rory whispered excitably to Amy. A smile as big as the Doctor's was on his face. "I still can't believe superheroes really exist."

"I know," Amy whispered back, matching Rory's smile. "You think we'll be able to meet Superman too?"

"Who are you?" Batman asked in a frigid tone. He didn't know why there was blue box in the middle of room, but it had his team in there when they should all be back at Mount Justice. Batman was not happy.

"He calls himself the Doctor," Robin answered.

"That's me!" the Doctor chirped. He pointed to his companions behind him. "And that's Amy and that's Rory."

"The Doctor?" Batman asked. "THE Doctor?"

"Yes!" the Doctor said. "Now you if you excuse me. I'm going to need a map, the use of your computer and a fez if you have one."

"A fez?" Artemis repeated. "Why on earth do you need a fez?"

"HE DOESN'T!" Amy interrupted. She punched the Doctor in the arm and glowered at him.

"Spoilsport," the Doctor grumbled. He walked out of the TARDIS again. "Come along Ponds! We need a map still!" He started at the book shelves and began to pull books off it, flipping through it before placing it back.

"This guy is insane," Superboy remarked. The teens shuffled out of the blue box and watched as the three strangers began browsing the bookshelves.

"I think he's brilliant," Wally said still in awe.

"Should we help? Megan asked.

"They're all insane," Artemis amended.

* * *

><p>Please review. :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Toh

I own nothing. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Toh

* * *

><p>"Bats you okay?" Robin looked up at his mentor who had been strangely quiet.<p>

"I am trying to decide if it a good idea to let you and your teammates continue interacting with The Doctor," Batman explained. He glanced at the Doctor.

"Why? He seems to be a good person," Robin asked.

" 'Seems' and 'is' are two different words. I've never met him, but there are stories everywhere about him, reaching far back into the past and future, across the galaxies. J'onn has mentioned him at least once. People have given names like The Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Bringer of Darkness, and the Lonely God."

"Titles are titles," Robin remarked. He shrugged. "People call you the Dark Knight and you are not a bad person. Megan said he's both Savior and Destroyer. Maybe all those ominous titles are from the people he stopped."

"You're taking this remarkably well," Batman noted.

"Well yeah, he just saved us from a giant six-legged green horse. You telling me he's the most feared being in the entire universe, well, I had time to adjust already." Then Robin snorted. "Plus the guy wears a bowtie and wants a fez. I doubt he's planning to kill us all."

"Brilliant!" Batman and Robin looked to see the Doctor holding onto a map of the United States of America. He was standing next to the computer and to their surprised, he had hacked his way into it. On the computer screen there were pie charts and graphs displaying.

"What did you find?" Amy asked.

"There have been an increased of blackouts this year," the Doctor stated. He held the map up.

"That's not terribly unusual," Robin said. "We get blackouts every year."

"Ah ah! But you see, there has been an increase of them in the East area of America within the last week. In fact you had more blackouts across this area then you had in the entire last three years added together," the Doctor explained.

"What do the blackouts have to do with anything?" Megan asked. She floated over to where the Doctor, Amy and Rory stood. The rest of the team gathered around the three strangers as well.

"Everything," the Doctor said with a glint in his eye. "As I said earlier, the Noillats are capable of storing electricity. I'm willing to bet that they're the cause behind the blackouts."

"What are Noillats?" Batman asked.

"The giant six legged green horse, I told you about," Robin answered.

"I see," Batman said with one eyebrow raised.

"There blackouts are across the states," Kaldur pointed out.

"Are you saying there is more than one giant green horse running around?" Artemis asked. She placed her hands on her hips with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well yes, probably," the Doctor said. "But they're not the problem here."

Superboy frowned. "You just said they were cause behind the blackouts. How can they not be the problem?"

"The problem is their owners."

"Noillats have owners?" Amy asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. See the Noillats are nothing but wild animals. They can be tamed but due to their electricity most species don't even want to attempt it, except for one. It's a small species called Toh. They're small tiny little creatures that looked like little goblins, complete with tiny little horns. Tohs' love the Noillats, especially for their electricity. This is because where there is high levels of electricity, there are high levels heat. Tohs feed off heat. It's their source of food. Without it they starve. There most likely was a Toh hiding in your generator back in Mount Justice."

"So is there just one Mount Justice? What do we do? Go back there and catch it while trying hard not to be trampled to death by a giant green horse?" Wally asked.

"Well, yes we could do that," the Doctor started. "But judging from the blackouts, there's quite a few Tohs that have latched themselves to generators across the country." He turned at looked at Artemis. "You!" Then he stopped and paused. "Hmm… I haven't gotten your name yet, terribly sorry. Who are you?"

"Artemis," she replied, eyebrow quirked.

"Right, Artemis!" the Doctor said with a clap of his hands. "Point me to the generator room."

Artemis blinked and looked at Batman. The Dark Knight sighed. He supposed it was useless to fight. The stories about The Doctor always held a few patterns. Namely, it was best to just help the Doctor along because he was going to do it anyways.

"Go out the door, turn left, last door on your right will take you down a flight of stairs. Go all the way until you reach the bottom and it's the first door you come across on," Batman instructed.

"Excellent!" The Doctor turned and headed out the room. Not wasting a moment, everyone else followed after him. Within a matter of minutes they had reached the generator room.

Slowly the Doctor opened the door and peeked into the room. Behind him the teens and Batman had their weapons out and armed, ready to pounced if need be.

All was quiet.

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver. He pressed a button and began scanning the generator.

"What is he doing?" Kaldur asked, looking at Amy and Rory. They all stood near the entrance, observing the Doctor.

"And what is the device he keeps on using?" Wally asked.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," Amy explained. "It has a lot of different functions. He uses it to scan things. I think he's checking out your generator."

"AH HA!" the Doctor shouted. He pulled open a panel and reached inside. Out from the generator, he pulled out a small tube device the size of a pencil. "Found it!"

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"This," the Doctor said, "is an Energy Converter and Transporter. What it basically does is that it takes all the all the heat this generator is going to create and transport it back to their ship."

"Then why are the Noillats here?" Megan questioned with a frown on her face.

"One of two things, to either increase the output of electricity or restore their own reserves," the Doctor said. He tilted his head. "Or it's entirely possible that they're the mode of transportations and food source for the Toh while they install this thing."

"Either way, that will put an enormous strain on the generators," Batman remarked. "Such a strain could result in a cascading failure that could put the entire Northeastern in a blackout, or worse, the entire country."

"Which is why we're going to prevent that," the Doctor said. "You silly humans and your dependency on electricity. I can't blame you, but always knew one day someone would figure out how to turn it against you."

They headed back to the library. As they walked into the room, the Doctor announced, "Right! So let's get on our countermeasures no? Let's see I need someone to go back to Mount Justice and check that generator for this little beauty and the rest of you to check the as many power plants as possible." He tilted the tube up the light. "From the looks of it, we only a few hours."

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Simple, I'm going to trace back their signal and do some tweaking to their little device here."

Batman immediately took charge. "Miss Martian, Artemis, you're both with me. We'll head back to Mount Justice. Miss Martian, you're in charge of retrieving the device from the generator. Artemis and I will keep the Noillats distracted. Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid Flash, you three will head toward the nearest power plant. It is located just on the outskirts of DC. Stick together and don't do anything reckless. Robin stay here and help the Doctor trace back that signal. Understood?"

The teens nodded.

Before they could leave though, a red streak burst into the room. "Bats!" Flash came to a stop in front of the Dark Knight. Then he noticed that there were other people in the room. "Err why are the kids here and who are these people?" he asked pointing at them.

"It's the Flash," Rory whispered to Amy.

"You're such a comic geek," she teased.

"Yeah but I'm your comic geek."

"You two need a room," Artemis sniped. She rolled her eyes at the lovely dovey couple in front of her.

"That man is the Doctor," Batman said in a nonchalant voice.

Flash looked at the man with the bowtie. The Doctor waved at him. "Him?" he said in disbelief. "That guy is the Doctor. THE Doctor." Barry knew all about the stories about the Doctor. It was one of the many files tagged by Batman that everyone in the league needed to read at least once.

Batman nodded.

"Why is he here?"

"He's trying to stop an alien invasion. I allowed him the leeway," Batman said. "Now that you're here though, you can assist us. Take Kid Flash and check the Northridge Power Plant up in New York. Hit every other power planet you can. You're looking for a small cylinder tube about the size of a pencil."

Flash stared at him still in shock. Wally walked over to his uncle and grabbed his hand. "C'mon Flash," he said. "I'll explain it on the way there. There isn't a lot of time."

"Err… alright." The two speedsters disappeared.

"We will be back shortly," Batman said. He shared a look with his protégé.

Robin nodded and waved. "Good luck guys!"

His teammates disappeared into the Zeta Beam. Robin turned to the Doctor. He interlocked his fingers and stretched. "Alright then. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Please Review :3 See you next week.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: I am the Doctor

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong> I am the Doctor

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me, his blue box is bigger on the inside, they made claims he can travel through time and space and there's a giant green horse out to kills us?" Barry said. He followed his nephew up the staircase. This was the forth power plant they hit. Of the four they had retrieved 3 tubes.<p>

"Yup!" Wally said. "Don't forget the little tiny goblins that want to drain all of America for heat."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "That's… Kid what the hell did you guys get yourself into?" He was not having a panic attack at the thought of Wally and the kids hanging out THE Doctor, nope, not at all.

Wally snorted. "Not my fault that a blue box appeared out of nowhere."

* * *

><p>"No sign of a green horse," Artemis whispered over the ear-comm.<p>

"I'm in the generator room," Megan spoke up. "There's no one here."

"Good," Batman replied. "Check the generator for the device. Stay on guard. It might come back." He surveyed the damage caused by the horse. Mentally he sighed and added the cost of repairs to his list of expenses.

"I got it!" Megan announced.

"Good let's go back."

* * *

><p>"Stupid giant green horse," Superboy snapped.<p>

"At least we managed to outrun," Kaldur remarked. "Your superspeed is getting better and we got the tube. Let's go back now."

"I hate horses," Superboy darkly said.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we'll put that here, twist this there. How's the hacking coming along, Robin?" the Doctor asked. He fiddled with the device, pulling and reattaching wires.<p>

"Got the coordinates," Robin said. He wrote them down on a piece of paper.

"Excellent!" the Doctor rushed into the TARDIS. He pulled the scanner toward him and inputted the coordinates. "Let's see where they are."

Amy, Rory and Robin appeared behind him. The screen fizzled before clearing up. "Well," the Doctor remarked. "That isn't very good."

On the screen, a few dozen spaceships floated in orbit around Earth. "It looks like they brought the entire fleet," the Doctor said.

* * *

><p>"Man, we're the last one back," Wally complained.<p>

Barry ruffled his nephew's hair. "Yeah but we did hit more power planets then everyone else." He handed the Doctor seven tubes. "We hit ten power plants, but only found seven tubes. There wasn't much time to check rest of the Power Plants across the nation."

"Thank you for your work, gentlemen," the Doctor said. He placed his goggles back on his eyes and began working on the tubes again.

"We have a problem," Robin remarked, coming up to his teammates and mentor.

"What kind of problem?" Batman asked.

"Well, I helped the Doctor back trace the signal and he used his scanner in his ship to find out where that coordinates are. Yeah, there's an entire fleet hovering above our heads in space," Robin said. He pointed at the sky as he said that.

"How do we stop them?" Megan asked.

"We should call in the entire league," Batman said.

"Well there's no need for that!" the Doctor said. He pulled off the goggles. "By the way anyone wouldn't happen to know where we could get a cyclotron?"

"A cyclotron?" Barry asked. "Well, I got an old model of Captain Cold's gun in the Flash Museum."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Wait, it's a gun, as in it is already capable of producing ice?"

Barry nodded. "Well yeah. That's what Captain Cold is all about. Freezing things."

"That's wonderful! Oh you humans, making technological advances by the bucket full, but never realizing what you have in front of you," the Doctor said. "Well then." He tossed the ten tubes to Barry. "Fastest man alive yes? Go pick up that freeze gun and then take these tubes and bury them in the ice of say… the Antarctica? If the ice starts melt use the freeze gun to refreeze the ice."

Barry looked at Batman who nodded. Then with a shrug, Barry was gone in a flash.

"What are you gonna do?" Wally asked.

"Well I'm going to head up to the flagship. All you lot will be staying here."

"Fat chance of that," Amy said. "We're coming with you, whether you like it or not." She marched straight into the TARDIS, dragging Rory along with her.

"We're coming with you as well," Robin said. "Can't let you go facing dangers by yourself."

"But," the Doctor said.

"No 'buts'," Batman growled. He entered the TARDIS with the teens following after him.

"Doctor, just get in here already!"

"Well then, Geronmio!"

* * *

><p><em>Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!<em>

Tiny blue goblins scrambled out of the way. What was a blue box doing here? The doors burst open and insanely arrows flew out, spreading a smokescreen. The Tohs screamed and ran for cover. Alarms began to ring announcing the intruders.

"HOLD IT!"

"What are you doing?" Batman asked. The Doctor was ruining a perfect cover. They could get in, find the captain and restrain him before the aliens had a chance to recover.

"They get one chance," the Doctor said. "Trust me. I'm a pacifist after all. You Americans, always shoot first ask questions later."

The Doctor stepped in front of the armed superheroes and looked down at the tiny Tohs. "Pardon my friends. They get excited."

"Who are you?" the Toh in a red hat asked. He held up a sword at the Doctor's face. It was little laughable. The Toh barely came up the Doctor's kneed, his sword barely a foot long. A small group of Tohs surrounded the Doctor.

"They speak English?" Superboy asked, eyebrow quirked.

"It's TARDIS, it translated all alien language into something we can actually hear," Rory said.

"That doesn't matter," the Doctor said. "For you see, I want to know why you've come here. Why are you planning to steal electricity from Earth? The Noillats provide more than ample amounts of electricity. You have no need steal from Earth."

"You can never have enough food," the Toh in the red hat said. "This doesn't concern you. Leave!"

"Ah uh," the Doctor said, wagging his finger. "But it does concern me. You see your little plan could endanger over 300,000,000 people below. You'll cast an entire nation into darkness for months, maybe even a few years if you drain all their electricity just to get a little bit more food."

"It does not matter," the red hat Toh argued. "We will drain the electricity!"

"Is he mad?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, he is a mad man with a box," Amy said offhandedly.

"You don't get it do you?" the Doctor said. "See I've already figured out your little plan, and now I have a countermeasure. You installed Energy Converters and Transporters into generators. We probably didn't get them all, but that doesn't matter. You see I reversed the few that we did fine, so that it drains heat instead of giving heat."

"Heat transfer!" Wally exclaimed. "Heat naturally moves high to low temperature area. That's why you wanted Flash to bury those tubes in the ice. This ship is warm. Those tubes will suck all the heat from ship and melt the ice."

"Smart boy!" the Doctor said in a glee. He looked back down at the Toh in a red hat. "All the heat will drain from the ship. Not only do you lot eat heat as food, you survive because of heat. Cold blooded species you are. Now tell me what will happen if I plunged all your ships into a deep freeze?"

The red hat Toh began to sweat. Their eyes are wide and murmurs broke out in the crowd of Tohs. "Who are you?" the red hat Toh whispered.

The Doctor knelt down. "Hello, I'm the Doctor," he introduced. "Basically… _run._"

Panic broke out among the Tohs. "RETREAT!" the red hat Toh ordered. "CALL ALL UNITS BACK! ABORT THE MISSION!"

The Doctor stood up. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked back toward the TARDIS. "Shall we take our leave?" With a snap of his fingers, he opened the door of the TARDIS. His companions shuffled back in and the TARDIS dematerialized.

She rematerialized in space. The Doctor adjusted the scanner. They watched as ships began to pull away from Earth. Within a few minutes every Toh ship was gone.

"Just like that?" Artemis said. "They're gone."

"And never returning," the Doctor said cheerfully. "WHO DA MAN?" he said with a pump of his fist.

Silence filled the room. Everyone stared at the Doctor. He looked back at them, sheepish. "Oh yes, I said I was never going to say that again, didn't I?" He turned his attention back to the console. "Well then, let's get going. Things to do, people to see, and a bunch of superheroes to turn home."

He flipped a lever and the TARDIS began to move again. Everyone grabbed onto something. Soon the TARDIS landed back in Hall of Justice.

The teens and Batman shuffled out of it. Barry was waiting for them in the hall. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," Wally said. "That was pretty fun."

"Interesting to say the least," Kaldur said in an amused tone.

"Never a dull moment!" the Doctor said. He looked at Batman. "You'll probably want to check the rest of the power plant generators for those Energy Converters and Transporters. They're harmless now, but it never hurts to be thorough. The Tohs shouldn't be coming back any time soon."

"Thank you," Batman said.

"Where are you going now? Robin asked.

"Well we were headed to ancient Egypt," Rory said.

"Wait wait!" Wally said, rushing back up to the Doctor. "You can really travel back in time? How does that work?"

"Doctor," Amy warned. She didn't want to sit through another techobabble lecture.

"Right, sorry Wally. Perhaps another time," the Doctor said with a twinkle in his eye. He walked toward the TARDIS.

"Have a good trip!" Megan called out.

The Doctor stopped before he closed the door. He winked and said, "Until next time."

_Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!_

* * *

><p>The End. Last chapter. :3 However there's a bonus extra scene that will be up next week. Thanks for reading.<p>

__Please Review. :3_  
><em>


	6. Bonus: Hats are cool

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing?" Amy asked. They were searching the shelves of the library in the Hall of Justice when suddenly the Doctor found something.<p>

The Doctor had a yellow hat with a red feather on his head. He blinked and looked at Amy. "It's a hat, I wear a hat now. Hats are cool."

No sooner had he finished those words did an arrow come flying out of nowhere, knocking the hat right off the Doctor's head.

They looked to see Artemis standing a few feet away. "Stop wearing that hat," she snapped.

* * *

><p>Saa so did you catch all the Doctor Who References? 8D<p>

That's it for this story. Thank you for reading! Please Review. :3


End file.
